leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - ~ Petite Étrangère ~
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - ~ Petite Étrangère ~ is the 31st ''Sailor Moon'' musical. It focused on the Black Moon arc and it featured Sailor Pluto , Chibiusa , and Black Lady. Unlike La Reconquista, the musical was performed at both Tokyo and Osaka. The performances in Tokyo took place at the AiiA Theater Tokyo in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, while the performances in Osaka took place at the Umeda Arts Theater and Theater Drama City. Once again, Takuya Hiramitsu wrote and directed the musical, and Toshihiko Sahashi was responsible for the music. Tickets went on sale on June 3rd. They had cost 6,800 yen each (about $66 in U.S. currency).A tweet from the official Sailor Moon Twitter account that confirms the sale date Advance tickets were on sale on July 6th. On June 21, it was announced that the six main cast members of the musical would appear at the Japan Expo in France on July 5th. There, they hosted a talk show, a mini live, and photo sessions.Japan Expo to Host New "Sailor Moon" Musical Cast - Crunchyroll A commercial for the musical was revealed on July 5th.VIDEO: CM for "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon -Petite Étrangère-" Musical - Crunchyroll On August 21st, the official Sailor Moon website announced that the musical will be shown in Shanghai starting in January 2015. This would make Petite Étrangère the first Sailor Moon musical to be shown overseas.Sailor Moon Musical Gets 1st Overseas Run in Shanghai - Anime News Network Plot Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity - Satomi Okubo *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Momoyo Koyama *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Kanon Nanaki *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Yuu Takahashi *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Shiori Sakata *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/King Endymion - Yuga Yamato *Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon - Kokoro Kuge, Airi KandaThe cast and staff for the musical on the website for the 20th anniversary of Sailor Moon *Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto - Mikako Ishii *Prince Demande - Erika Mahiro *Saphir - Sora Manami *Rubeus - Riona Tatemichi *Esmeraude - Mitsumi Hiromura *Black Lady - Yui Ito *Misc Droids: **Kumiko Saitou **Moka Kodama **Eriko Aoyama **Ayaka Ida **Yuka Ito **Akino Konno **Ayumi Nakaoka Notes Performance Schedule Staff SongsSong List from Sea of Serenity.net Act 1 *Abracadabra *Codename: Replay Operation *Petite Étrangère *Eye Candy *We Are Your Nemesis *On the Scene!! Tuxedo Mask *Belief ~ What is Believing *Premonition *Line Up!! 5 Women of the White Moon *Chronos Guardian (Who Goes There?) *Silver and Black *Unfulfilled Feelings *Abracadabra (Dark Refrain) Act 2 *Pure Goddess *One Heart *Dark Madness *We are the Pretty Guardians *When Black Lady Sings *Last Wish *Not Loneliness *Sunshine of Love *Pretty Dreams ~ Until the Day We Meet Again Actresses Status First Musical *Momoyo Koyama *Mikako Ishii *Kokoro Kuge *Airi Kanda *Erika Mahiro *Sora Manami *Riona Tatemichi *Mitsumi Hiromura *Yui Ito Marketing Trivia *The title for the musical is based on the title for Act 14 of the shinsouban release of the manga, which was "Act 14 - Conclusion and Commencement, Petite Étrangere". This act was notable for ending the Dark Kingdom arc and having Chibiusa make her first appearance. *"Petite Étrangère" means "Little Stranger" in French. *All of the main cast from La Reconquista have gone on to reprise their roles, with Miyabi Maatsura being an exception. * This is the second musical to have an all-female cast. * This was the first Sailor Moon musical to be performed in China. It also has the honor of being the first musical to be shown overseas.セラミュー史上初、海外公演決定！ ミュージカル「美少女戦士セーラームーン」- Petite Étrangère - 2015年1月上海公演開催！ * One of its songs (We Are Your Nemesis) is possibly the only Sera Myu song to be completely in English. * The day the commercial for this musical first aired, was the same air date for the first act of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal. * Transformations shown in this musical: Moon Crystal Power, Make Up; Mercury Star Power, Make Up; Mars Star Power, Make Up; Jupiter Star Power, Make Up. * Attacks shown in this musical: Black Absorb, Evil Death Hand, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Shine Aqua Illusion (Sailor Mercury clone), Mars Snake Fire, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Venus Love-Me Chain, Mars Flame Sniper, Crescent Beam, Moon Princess Halation, Black Amazon, Rolling Heart Vibration, Dead Scream, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Burning Mandala, Supreme Thunder, Black Crystal Amazon, Time Stop, Chronos Typhoon. Gallery Visuals Posters Cast References es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Petite Étrangère pl:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - Petite Étrangère Category:Musical Category:Sera Myu Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration Category:Stubs